Vehicles are increasingly implementing autonomous control. Many human-driven vehicles, for example, have modes in which the vehicle can follow in a lane and change lanes.
Fully autonomous vehicles refer to vehicles which can replace human drivers with sensors and computer-implemented intelligence, sensors and other automation technology. Under existing technology, autonomous vehicles can readily handle driving with other vehicles on roadways such as highways.
Autonomous vehicles, whether human-driven hybrids or fully autonomous, operate using data that provides a machine understanding of their surrounding area.